ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Will
Jay Lucas Will (born July 4th, 1985) Jay Will is a current Power Strike Wrestler. Born in Brooklyn NY, He is on the rise in his professional wrestling career. Early Life/Career Jay Will was born in the inner city of Brooklyn, NY on July, 25th 1985, where he is the youngest of four children. Throughout his life, he heralded the sport of professional wrestling, watching and loving it as a child. His favorite wrestler growing up was " The Hit man " Bret Hart as he was quoted on saying that Bret is a huge reason why he is a wrestler. As Jay Will go older his dream to be a pro wrestler got bigger and bigger as that was the only thing he thought about. He than met Bret Hart at an autograph signing in Times Square and expressed his deep feeling into being a wrestler and Bret took him up on that offer. From their Bret Hart trained Jay Will and fell under his wing. Jay Will from there made his pro wrestling debut in PWW ( Pro World Wrestling )their he learned his ways in wrestling where he won gold in the PWW Television Title Power Slam Wrestling Team Midwood Jay Will joined PSW apart of a stable named Team Midwood. He teamed up with long time pal David Jones, Paul Will ( Billed as his brother ) Royal and Lil Shaun. Jay Will and David Jones captured gold as they won the tag titles 3 times when they were a unit. David Jones though had Team Midwood drop the tag titles so they can go on his own and try to become world champion. Going Solo He failed in becoming world champion horribly and that was the end of that, Jay Will on the other hand really showed his star potential where he battled from the bottom all the way to the top. Jay Will won the first ever PSW Gold Rush Tournament, He than become PSW World Champion, David Jones later kicked Jay Will out due to jealousy issues. World Champion Jay Will had a short reign as champion when he first title defense was in an Elimination Chamber. He defended his title against Gaz Newton, Jacob Ortiz, David Jones, PF Kennedy and Iceberg. Jay Will was the first out and lasted all the way to the end when he was defeated by Gaz Newton. Jay Will was heated on his short title reign as he knew that Gaz was the company's poster child and that PSW was hell bent on putting the title on him. Jay Will and Gaz Newton had two matches after that with Gaz Newton winning them both. American Terrorist Jay Will than changed his whole gimmick in this " American Terrorist " type gimmick. He from their locked his eyes for the United States Title which he indeed won. He defeated Whizz Williams to become the PSW United States Champion. He had a long US Title reign with successful title defense against Whizz and Lloyd Williams, He title reign lasted about 6 months long. He finally lost the United States Title against JC Thunder after JC Thunder failed 3 times before of being PSW United States Champion without never being defeated. Jay Will lost in a cage of death match and after the match Jay Will took a long break from PSW. Power Strike Wrestling/Current PSW went under a new name change, Return/Team Punishment Jay Will made a shocking return and joined Team Punishment and Jacob Ortiz become PSW Tag Team Champion. Jay Will joined Team Punishment for a short while but it did not last. Jay Will felt he was shoved to the back and was not important, Jay Will really did not want to be in Team Punishment anymore. So after PSW went through another big change Jay Will made it loud and clear when he uttered the words " F##K Team Punishment " and that pretty much showed that he was not in Team Punishment anymore Charismatic Revolution Jay Will now leads the change in PSW, The Charismatic Revolution. He with Johnny Race, Randy Rogers and Nick Hennig look to control PSW with an iron fist. Jay Will ultimate goal is to become World Champion again, Jay Will now feuds with former Team Punishment member MG Newton. They will hopefully face off at PSW Guilty Pleasure which is an fan - active event and if Jay Will and MG Newton do face off it will be the first time ever so this match is two years in the making. Current finishing/signature moves :*''ROI ( Risk Of Injury'' (Reverse F-U) :*''Spear'' Current theme song(s) :*'''"Me,Myself and I by The Jay Will Band Theme Songs :*''Stronger by Kanye West :*''Blue Magic by Jay-z"'' :*''Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds To Mars'' :*''Me,Myself and I by The Jay Will band'' Awards & Achievements :*PWW Televison Champion :*4x PSW Tag Team Champion (x3 with David Jones) (x1 Jacob Ortiz) :*PSW United States Champion :*PSW World Champion :*PSW Gold Rush Winner :*PSW Tag Team Of The Year with Jacob Ortiz :*Only PSW Triple Crown Champion Personal life Jay Will is engaged with his manger Cassie Williams, Cassie Williams Cassie Williams born March 19, 1986 is a Cuban-born American model, actress, and singer. Her first notable appearance was in the U.S. edition of FHM magazine in December 2002; since then, she has modeled for many other men's magazines. Born in Havana, Cuba, Williams moved with her family to the United States soon after, ending up in the town of Perth Amboy, New Jersey. While growing up, she entered several fashion shows modeling swim wear, and appeared in a few music videos. She met Jay Will at a Night Club and was offered to be Jay Will's personal assistant. They grew close and finally they started dating behind Jay Will's ex girl friends - Raven Riley back until they were caught and now they have been dating ever since